Nunca busques tu nombre en Internet
by Utopian Dystopia
Summary: "Nunca busques tu nombre en Internet", podrías encontrar algo que no te guste ver. Se trata de una ley sencilla, básica, indispensable para cualquiera que navegue por el ciberespacio. Pero algunos lo ignoran. Pobres de ellos.


_"_ _Nunca busques tu nombre en Internet"_ , podrías encontrar algo que no te guste ver.

Se trata de una ley sencilla, básica, indispensable para cualquiera que navegue por el ciberespacio.

En términos sencillos, se podría resumir en un dicho categórico que viene cumpliéndose desde que los antecesores de la humanidad vivían refugiados en cuevas húmedas y malolientes: _La curiosidad mató al gato._

Y es que, aunque los instintos naturales te arrastren y la curiosidad te supere, hay que evitarlo a toda costa.

A.

Toda.

Costa.

-¡WHOAH!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

El repentino grito de Nagisa había alertado a su compañero peliazul de gafas, consiguiendo que se sobresaltara y pegara un bote en su sitio. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado a sus exclamaciones –de hecho, estaba más que acostumbrado después de todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos- pero el más bajito llevaba como media hora en silencio inmerso en su propio universo haciendo a saber qué cosas con el móvil.

Bueno, hasta hace unos minutos andaba haciéndose selfies mientras sujetaba el batido de fresa que se había comprado. Pero ahora se le veía emocionado, con los ojos muy abiertos, observando el aparato rectangular en sus manos como si hubiera descubierto El Dorado.

Rei sospecha que se tratará de alguna tontería. Nagisa podía emocionarse hasta mirando a una mosca. Pero aún así, y dada la felicidad que irradiaba el chico, se atreve a mirarle de manera interrogante esperando su respuesta, por muy estúpida o simplona que pudiera ser.

-¡393.000 resultados, Rei-chan! –exclama, entusiasmado.- ¡Tienes 393.000 resultados!

-Trescientos mil… ¿qué?

Por mucho que el peliazul alardeara de su inteligencia, la verdad era que no lograba entender a lo que se refería en un primer momento. ¿Hablaba en códigos? ¿393.000 significaba algo? Había dicho resultados. Lo que quería decir que, analíticamente, estaba hablando sobre una búsqueda.

Obvio que era una búsqueda. Una búsqueda sobre algo que le gustaba a Nagisa tanto como para emocionarse de esa manera.

Lo cual no puede significa otra cosa que…

-¿393.000 sabores de helados? –observa al rubio y, acto seguido, se ríe con soberbia.- ¡Claro, ya lo sabía! ¡A día de hoy, Nagisa-kun, se han creado sabores de helados de cualquier cosa que te puedas imaginar! ¡Incluso helado de pescado!

-¿Helado de caballa?

-¡WAH! –ahora había sido el propio Rei el que había gritado. Lo que él, a diferencia de su amigo rubio, lo había hecho del susto. -¡Haruka-sempai, no aparezca de esa manera a mis espaldas!

El moreno no responde. Simplemente pestañea y arrastra una silla para sentarse junto a los chicos. Makoto, que iba con él, lo imita.

-No lo hace con mala intención. Haru suele hacer este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo, ¿eh? –el castaño sonríe de manera agradable hacia Haruka, pero el chico solo le responde encogiéndose de hombros y dándole un sorbo a la granizada de limón que se había comprado. –Más importante, ¿qué ha pasado, Nagisa? Te he oído gritar.

Todas las miradas de la mesa se centran en el rubio. Y él, muy agradecido por la atención, les permite observar la pantalla de su móvil.

-¡393.000 resultados! –recalca por tercera vez. -¡Rei-chan, eres famoso!

-¿Qué?

Efectivamente, en el buscador estaba escrito el nombre del chico de gafas y, justo debajo, el número de resultados encontrados: 393.000

-Es un número muy alto –Makoto parecía el más impresionado de los tres al observar el móvil.-¿Cómo es posible? ¡No quiero decir que no seas importante, Rei! Pero son muchos resultados.

-Eso es porque Rei-chan debe tener una vida oculta en internet~ He leído sobre eso, ¿sabéis? Gente que se graba en su casa haciendo cosas graciosas o lindas. ¡Estoy seguro de que Rei-chan es una idol camuflada!

La imagen mental del peliazul vestido con una faldita pomposa, lacitos y actuando de forma "linda" mientras cantaba no iba a dejar dormir a Makoto esa noche.

-¡Nagisa-kun, deja de decir tonterías! –le espeta muy avergonzado.- ¡Claro que no tengo un vida secreta, deja de acusarme de cosas que no hago!

-Lo siento, lo decía con amor~ -el rubio se rasca la nuca y saca la lengua como muestra de inocencia. Al menos si hacía eso dejaría de gritarle.- Pero es curioso, ¿no?

Haruka asiente mientras sorbe su granizada. La deja sobre la mesa y coge el móvil para echarle un vistazo.

-Pueden haber otros Rei Ryugazaki en el mundo. –señala Makoto.

-Cierto. Sé que soy alguien interesante y que la gente que me conoce se queda anonadada con mi presencia. –si no hubiera alboroto por los alrededores de seguro que se habrían escuchado grillos a su espalda. Tose un poco para evitar el ambiente gélido que él mismo había creado y sigue con la conversación.- Pero no soy famoso. Es imposible que esos resultados sean por mí.

 _-"Rei Ryugazaki es un estudiante de segundo año de la escuela secundaria Iwatobi. Es miembro del club de natación de dicha escuela y su estilo al nadar es el mariposa"_ –Haruka lee entre líneas bastante concentrado.- _"Fue miembro del club de atletismo antes de unirse al equipo de natación. Su cumpleaños es el 14 de diciembre y su edad es de 16 años. Signo: Sagitario; Altura: 177 cm ; Peso: 65 kg…"_

Rei se levanta dando un golpe a la mesa y coge el móvil para seguir leyendo lo que Haruka había empezado.

 _-"…Según informes fiables, Rei es el único miembro del club de natación que se afeita el cuerpo"_ –su cara explota en un terrible sonrojo.-¡ESTO NO ES POSIBLE! ¡ES UN COMPLOT EN MI CONTRA! ¡¿QUÉ VOY A HACER SI ALGUIEN MÁS LEE ESTO?! ¡ESTÁN ATENTANDO CONTRA MI DERECHO A LA PRIVACIDAD!

El peliazul se tapa el rostro de manera dramática y sacude la cabeza negándose a aceptar la realidad. Es que eso no podía estar pasándole.

-Vamos, Rei-chan. No te lo tomes tan a pecho. –Nagisa, en un intento de animarle, arrastra la silla para estar más cerca de él y se abraza a su cintura.- A la gente no le importa que seas metrosexual~

-¡ESO NO ME ANIMA! –llora desconsolado.

El móvil de Nagisa seguía rulando por la mesa. Después de que Rei lo hubiera lanzado por los aires justo después de su ataque de dramatismo, Makoto había conseguido capturarlo antes de que cayera al suelo. Ojea el móvil algo preocupado.

Aunque no debería haberlo hecho.

-¡CUANDO VAYA A BUSCAR TRABAJO TENDRÉ QUE DECIR QUE HAY INFORMACIÓN CONFIDENCIAL SOBRE MI EXISTENCIA EN INTERNET! ¡NO PODRÉ SER AGENTE SECRETO!

-No solo es eso.

Las palabras de Makoto llaman la atención de los tres chicos, especialmente de Haru. Aprovechando que estaba a su lado, se inclina para mirar el móvil.

-¿Cómo que no es solo eso?

-Hay fotos. –responde al momento.- Muchas fotos. Muchísimas. –sigue mirando, pero la cara de Makoto va cambiando de tonalidades hasta quedarse completamente rojo.- Dios santo.

-¿Seguro que no tienes una vida secreta? –Haru se lo pregunta con su típico semblante serio pero indiferente.- Hay muchas "imágenes extrañas"

Entre las que destacaba imágenes de su culo con el bañador Speedo demasiado ceñido, otras donde salía vestido de científico con un cohete saliendo de su entrepierna y, ya de manera casi enfermiza, cientos de imágenes donde estaba haciéndole cosas sospechosas a Nagisa.

-Rei, no conocía estos gustos tuyos.

-¡ESE NO SOY YO! –grita desesperado.- ¡NO SOY YO, ME ESTÁN SUPLANTANDO LA IDENTIDAD! ¡NONONO, QUE VA! ¡ESTO ES UNA BROMA! ¡UNA CRUENTA Y HORRIPILANTE BROMA!

-Rei-chan –susurra el rubio al ver las imágenes poniéndose un poco rojo.- Qué ardiente. ¿Cuándo me has hecho estas cosas?

-¡OS ESTOY DICIENDO QUE NO SOY YO!

-Claro que no eres tú. Tú eres más soso.

-¡NO SOY UN SOSO!

-¿Entonces quieres hacerme esas cosas?

-¡DEJA DE LIARME, POR FAVOR! –exclama un ya exasperado peliazul. -¡Solo déjame… por favor!

Makoto era el único al que parecía preocuparle ese tema –aparte de al pobre chico de gafas-. ¿Cómo había llegado esa información y esas fotos supuestamente retocadas a la web? Era, cuanto menos, sospechoso. Y si le dejaban añadirlo, muy inquietante. Lo que más le preocupa no es el hecho de que alguien los estuviera espiando y acosando sino que, si sabían esas cosas de Rei, probablemente habría cosas de ellos.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA REI-CHAN, TE GANO! ¡MI NOMBRE TIENE 540.000 RESULTADOS! ¡CHÍNCHATEEEEEE!

Las suposiciones de Makoto iban cobrando fuerza. Va a tener razón: no era algo apartado, era de todo el grupo.

-Felicidades, Nagisa.

-¡Gracias, Haru-chan!

-¡No es algo que debieras felicitar, Haru! –el castaño suspira.- ¿Esto no os parece sospechoso? Alguien está subiendo información sobre nosotros sin nuestro permiso. ¡Es perverso!

Nagisa se ríe con una expresión divertida.

-¡Qué va! Yo creo que es que le gustamos a la gente. Seguro que algún caza-talentos nos ha encontrado y nos está llevando a la fama desde las sombras.

Rei le arrebata el móvil al rubio en un vano intento de jactarse de la vergüenza del chico. Pero en la sección de imágenes, extrañamente, solo podía encontrar fotos adorables del pequeño.

-¿Por qué demonios te retratan como una loli? –espeta afligido. En su sección había cientos de imágenes horribles y nada bellas y, en la de Nagisa, había muchísimas donde salía guiñando un ojo, comiendo un helado de forma muy linda, saltando feliz de la vida y siendo adorable.

No sabía si sonrojarse o sentir envidia.

-¡¿Y por qué no hay ninguna foto extraña?!

-Eso se puede solucionar –el rubio añade a su nombre la palabra "sexy" y los resultados vuelven a mostrar muchísimas fotos del chico comiendo, solo que esta vez eran más sensuales y explícitas.- Ah, aquí también hay imágenes contigo, Rei-chan. ¡Te ves muy sumiso!

-…Déjalo –susurra.- Déjalo y ya está. –había olvidado que es imposible avergonzar a ese chico. Molestarlo sí, pero avergonzarlo no.

Y al final el que había salido perdiendo es él. Se deja caer sobre su silla y apoya la cabeza en la mesa, decaído y sin ganas de mirar a nadie a la cara. Mucho menos a Nagisa después de ver imágenes donde salía lamiéndole las tetillas.

-Makoto, deberíamos buscar.

El castaño mira a Haru algo asustado. No quería ver lo que podría encontrar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa? –se atreve a preguntar.- Es desagradable, Haru. ¿De verdad quieres mirar?

-Sí. –responde convencido.

-¿Aunque encuentres cosas raras? Porque estoy seguro de que, si ya han salido entradas extrañas con Rei y Nagisa, contigo y conmigo va a pasar lo mismo. Quiero decir, igual después de ver esto tengamos la suficiente repulsión como para volver a entrar en internet y podemos crearnos un trauma o algo por el estilo. Además que saber que todo el mundo puede verlo y… ¡y que hay alguien por ahí publicando cosas raras de nosotros! ¡Es todo muy raro, Haru! ¡Demasiado perturbador! ¿De verdad quieres saber?

-Sí. –vuelve a responder secamente.

-Pero Har…

Antes de que Makoto volviera a rechistarle, el moreno ya había agarrado el móvil para volver a buscar información sobre ellos mismos en la extensa web.

Casi al mismo tiempo que sucede eso, Rin y Sousuke se acercan hacia ellos. Habían quedado en verse hacía un rato, pero se habían retrasado.

-Yoo~ -el pelirrojo los saluda con una expresión de circunstancia, aunque sus ojos ruedan hasta acaba posándose en Makoto. -¿Estás bien?

Sousuke se queda quieto a su lado demostrando que no se le daba demasiado bien mantener conversaciones con los amigos de Rin.

-Ah, Mako-chan está asustado.

El pelirrojo esboza una mueca de confusión y mira al rubio de reojo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Haru se lo ha hecho con un salmón y está gestando a un tritón en su barriga?

-¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡¿ESO SE PUEDE?! ¡HARU-CHAN, ¿ME VAS A HACER TÍO?! –Nagisa exclama completamente feliz.- ¡MAKO-CHAN SERÁ EL PAPÁ! ¡Y Rei-chan puede ser … EL ABUELO!

-¡¿Por qué tengo que ser el abuelo?!

-¡También puedes ser el perro!

-¡Eso no es nada hermoso!

Sousuke hace un aspaviento casi imperceptible. Rin se reía por la conversación, pero a él le parecía una banalidad y una reverenda estupidez. Supone que son cosas que no puede entender.

Haru se encontraba frente a él ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Observaba concentrado su teléfono móvil. ¿Estaría hablando con su novia?

No, bueno. Ese tipo es incapaz de tener novia. Solo piensa en agua y piscinas.

Lo más sensato es pensar que estaba mirando un catálogo de bañeras.

-Tienes 766.000 resultados. –el moreno le enseña la búsqueda a Makoto, pero Rin, que estaba a su lado, aprovecha para cotillear antes de que lo haga el castaño.

-Anda, es una pasada –mira sorprendido el aparato y pasa miradas fugaces a Makoto. -¿Te estás promocionando en alguna revista y has tenido éxito?

-¡No! –exclama un inquietado Makoto. Por ahora es el que más resultados ha conseguido. Eso es malo. Muy, muy malo. –Alguien nos ha estado espiando y está subiendo cosas a internet sin nuestro permiso.

Rin esboza una sonrisa torcida mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes, como si no entendiera lo que quería decirles.

-¿Un acosador?

-¡Sí, eso mismo! –parece que Sousuke sí le entiende. Al menos él parecía percatarse de la situación. Menos mal que era apoyado. –Deberíamos denunciarlo a la policía. Nagisa y Rei también tienen resultados exagerados en sus búsquedas. Y no solo es eso. También hay imágenes e información sobre nosotros. Es peligroso y da muy mal rollo. Hay que hacer algo antes de que vaya a más.

Rin le detiene antes de que pueda tan siquiera mirar las primeras páginas que salían en el buscador.

-Espera –le quita de las manos el móvil rosa y lo observa transformando su antes gesto retorcido en una sonrisa ladina. –Antes de eso me gustaría mirar las cosas de las que se hablan por aquí~

-¡No, no vas a querer verlo! –se lo advierte un desesperado Rei.- Hay cosas que no deberían ver la luz JAMÁS.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El chico de sonrisa afilada había entrado en una página de historias anónimas, más concretamente en un relato titulado _"Él y su imparable Moby Dick"_ , que tenía al castaño como protagonista.

-Hacen historias con tu nombre, Makoto. Eso mola, la gente te aprecia.

Cuál era su inocencia al pensar que un relato así de ingenuo se podía equiparar a un estado de felicidad y orgullo contenido por ser amigo de una persona de la que escribían relatos. En la antigua Edad Media los trovadores cantaban canciones sobre los héroes más nobles y reconocidos del momento. Eso debería ser algo parecido.

Debería serlo.

Debería.

Hasta que descubre que el título de la historia es una sutil analogía sobre el miembro viril de Makoto.

Y que él sale en la historia.

Junto a Haru.

Haciendo un trío.

Un maldito trío.

Con Haru, con Makoto. Y también con él.

Y él era el de abajo.

Estaba bajo Haru.

Y a su vez, éste bajo Makoto.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS ES ESTA MIERDA?! –le da al botón de retroceder completamente espantado. ¿A qué mente perturbada se le había ocurrido escribir semejante atrocidad? –¡POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ HACEN ESO! ¡¿QUIÉN SE PUEDE DIVERTIR ESCRIBIENDO PORNO CON NOSOTROS DE PROTAGONISTAS?!

-El porno no se escribe, se representa. Esto es más bien una novela erótica. –un increíblemente informado Nagisa recupera al fin su móvil. Lo ojea y sonríe embobado con la historia. Sin que nadie se dé cuenta, guarda la página en favoritos. -Neh, neh, Mako-chan, ¿es verdad que erecta te llega a los 26 cm? Eso es mucha "orca" para un hombre.

-¡NAGISA! –exclama sonrojado.

-Es ligeramente más grande que el tamaño promedio normal.

-¡HARU! –se sonroja aún más.

Rei se pregunta cómo es que Haruka sabe sobre ese dato, pero prefiere restarle importancia en ese momento. Hay cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. Como que a Rin casi le da un algo y se desmaya ahí mismo, o sobre la expectación que estaban creando en la tienda de batidos. Ah, y sobre las páginas y su información. Eso era lo más importante ahora mismo.

-Mis ojos. Mis preciosos ojos, mancillados por unas simples palabras.

-Tú te lo has buscado. El gafotas te lo advirtió.

-Lo hice. –lo afirma sintiéndose importante.

-Pero no te tomó en serio porque a nadie le importas~ -añade el rubio con un tono juguetón. –Solo me importas a mí. –y, acto seguido, le abraza.

Nagisa tenía ese maravilloso don para decir cosas lindas pero molestas a la vez. Y Rei no sabía cómo responder a esas cosas sin que fuera apartando la mirada y sonrojándose un poco con el ceño fruncido.

-Makoto, tu móvil.

El castaño, aún tocado por la vergüenza que acababa de soportar, mira a Haru como si fuera una especie de profesor pidiéndole unos deberes que no había hecho.

-¡H-Haru, no!

-Makoto, tu móvil. –repite una vez más.

-¡Que no! ¡Rin, ayúdame!

-Estaba abajo, Sousuke. Abajo. Y estaba mordiendo una almohada. ¿Por qué se piensan que soy el de abajo? ¿No soy lo suficientemente masculino? ¿Es eso? Era literalmente un muerdealmohadas. El muerdealmohadas de un muerdealmohadas… ¿No es eso algo triste?

Genial. La única persona que quizá podía apoyarle para llevarle la contraria a Haru y estaba atravesando un trance existencial.

-Haru, no lo hagas. –le insiste.

Insistencia que no pareció llegar a oídos del moreno que, en un movimiento estilo ninja, le había quitado el móvil a Makoto sin que este se diera cuenta de ello.

-Rin Matsuoka… -deletrea mientras escribe el nombre del pelirrojo.

-¡ESPERA! ¡HARU, MALDITO, NI SE TE OCURRA BUSCAR MI NOMBRE!

Rin reacciona por inercia. No quería caer más hondo de lo que había caído. Y eso significaba que debía impedir que Haru buscara su nombre.

El moreno levanta la vista unos momentos del aparato, los clava en las orbes de su enemigo, suelta un aspaviento y baja la mirada de nuevo hacia el móvil.

-Buscar. –sentencia dándole al botón de búsqueda.

-¡HIJO DE PERRA! –Rin no se iba a quedar quieto viendo como le humillaban y lo _gaytizaban_ sin poder hacer nada. Saca su móvil en un hábil movimiento y teclea en el buscador el nombre del moreno.

El aire parece detenerse. El ambiente se tensa. Es como si el sonido desapareciera.

Makoto sigue quejándose para que Haru le devolviera el dichoso móvil. Nagisa andaba incordiando a Rei, aunque no quitaba atención de la pelea que tenía esa parejita. Rei, por su parte, intentaba aún borrar de su mente la imagen perversa donde salía lamiéndole las tetillas al rubio.

-¿Y bien? –Sousuke es el primero que se anima a hablar, cansado de ese juego tonto. Esos dos se estaban mirando fijamente, pasando la mirada desde sus ojos hasta sus móviles y viceversa.

-Woh.

Makoto se tensa un poco.

-¿Woh? –Haru había exclamado. Y Haru no solía exclamar. Eso es malo. Malo, malo, muy malo. -¿Qué pasa?

-954.000 resultados.

-¡¿N-NOVECIENTOS CUÁNTOS?!

-Novecientos cincuenta y cuatro mil.

Las miradas ruedan hasta clavarse en el aludido. Era igual que una estrella.

-Son casi un millón… Rin-chan, llegas casi al millón.

-¿Y Haru? –pregunta Sousuke tratando de averiguar el sentimiento que la cara del pelirrojo quería transmitir. Porque esa mueca nerviosa no la había visto en su vida, y eso que lo conocía desde hace bastante tiempo.

Pero esa mueca tan rara se va transformando en un intento de sonrisa triunfal y burlona. Comienza a reírse, primero muy bajito y, luego, suelta una carcajada bien alta y sonora.

-¡905.000 resultados! ¡Te jodes, Haru, yo gano! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Soy 49 resultados más famoso que tú!

-Esto no era una competición.

-¡¿Y QUÉ?! ¡SOY MEJOR QUE TÚ, ESO ES LO QUE VALE!

-Uum. Sí, supongo. Puede ser.

-¿¡Qué clase de contestación es esa!? –espeta el chico de dientes afilados.- ¡Laméntate, joder!

-Hay un audio porno sobre ti.

Otra vez el silencio sepulcral. Rin se había vuelto de piedra. Makoto palidece. Rei se espanta. Nagisa se emociona. Y Sousuke… Sousuke quería ir a por su maldito helado de una vez.

-¿Qué…?

-Que hay un audio porno sobre ti. –Haru "accidentalmente" lo pulsa y "sin querer" sube el volumen a tope.- Ups… Fallo mío.

La calle se llena de lo que parecían gemidos del pelirrojo. Gemidos guturales, profundos, extasiados. Grititos suaves y sonidos clamando por más y más y más.

- _"Ah… ¡Sí, por favor! ¡Me gusta así! ¡M-Más profundo! ¡A-ah! ¡T-tócame más! ¡Házmelo más fuerte, por favor! ¡AH AAAAAH! ¡MÁS! ¡SÍ, AHÍ! ¡AH AHH AAAAH!¡MÁS RÁPIDO!"_

-¡OH DIOS SANTO! –la cara de Makoto no podría ser más roja. Se ilumina como una señal luminosa, como un semáforo, un tomate… Como cualquier cosa que tuviera un color encarnado llamativo.

-¡RIN-CHAN! ¡ES RIN-CHAN! ¡RIN-CHAN TENIENDO SEXO! ¡RIN-CHAN! ¡RIN-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!

-¡NAGISA, CÁLLATE! –espeta un afectado Rei, rojo también de la vergüenza. Se quejaba de lo que había encontrado sobre él, pero eso sí que era mil veces peor.- ¡CALLAOS TODOS! ¡HABÉIS VIOLADO MI MENTE! ¡JAMÁS ME DEBÍ METER EN EL CLUB DE NATACIÓN! –llora desconsolado.

Rin había dejado de responder. Su móvil se escurre por su mano y cae al suelo creando un sonido sordo. No sería raro que se le hubiera roto.

-Tío, eso es demasiado fuerte. –Sousuke se acerca a su amigo y le pone la mano sobre el hombro, como si de esa manera pudiera ayudarlo. –Yo te apoyo. No me importa si eres amante de las salchichas.

-Pero no soy gay… -susurra muy bajito.

-Es tu voz. –dice Haru bastante convencido. –Lo sé porque gemías así cuando te masturbabas.

-¡POR QUÉ HARUKA-SEMPAI SABE ESAS COSAS! ¡POR QUÉ! ¡POR QUÉ ME PERTURBÁIS! ¡POR QUÉ!

-¡Haru, apaga eso ya, por amor de Dios!

-¡NOOOOOO, QUE QUIERO SABER CÓMO ACABA!

-Acabará cuando se corra, supongo.

-¡HARU!

-¡HARUKA-SEMPAI!

-¡HARU-CHAN!

Los gritos terminan cuando Rin se desploma de bruces contra el suelo, desmayado.

Todos se miran durante unos pocos segundos. Eso hasta que finalmente cunde el pánico.

Unas simples entradas habían provocado esa catástrofe. La web estaba plagada de cosas inquietantes, videos privados, imágenes pervertidas, información muy personal. Todo, absolutamente todo sobre ellos.

La gente no respetaba su intimidad. Eran producto de juegos inquietantes, historias delirantes, videos sexuales y un sinfín de imágenes que los ponían en situaciones comprometidas.

Y lo peor es que, ahora que lo saben, deberán vivir con ello en su consciencia.

Por eso jamás de los jamases se debe buscar vuestro propio nombre en Internet.

Nunca.

Jamás.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy, hermanito?

-Porno… Audio porno… ajajajajaajaja… El de abajo… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…?

-Ajam, ya veo que no muy bien. –la pelirroja acaricia la cabecita de su hermanito y, después de darle un besito en la frente, se levanta y va hacia la puerta. –Descansa por ahora. No lo pienses demasiado, Rin. Las cosas son como son, afróntalo.

Gou sonríe para sus adentros y abandona finalmente el cuarto de su hermano. Asegurándose de que nadie la sigue, entra en su habitación y cierra la puerta tras de ella.

Allí, sobre una mesa de escritorio repleta de papeles, se encontraba el _ordenador_ _madre,_ lugar de culto donde guardaba todo el material gay sobre sus compañeros. Todas las fotos que hacía a escondidas, historias que escribía a raíz de algunos sucesos desafortunados y graciosos, audios que grababa cuando no la miraban, videos de los días que habían ido a la playa… Todo, absolutamente todo.

Su cuarto era la cuna gay del equipo de natación de Iwatobi.

Y ella la madre absoluta del movimiento yaoi _piscinero_.

* * *

En mi defensa diré que no sabía en lo que estaba pensando cuando hice esto (?)

Los datos de las búsquedas son estimaciones reales, por cierto uwu

XD Y bueno, supongo que esto es lo que deberán sentir algunos personajes cuando los _yaoitizan_ en el caso de que fueran reales. Debe ser violento encontrar cosas así sobre uno mismo en la red.

Por eso, un consejo muy sabio para todos:

 _No busquéis vuestro nombre en Internet_

Rei-chan apoya esto (?)


End file.
